


Boys Night

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy dom/little boy undertones, no shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron and Ethan have been in a long term relationship for years and when Jeremy calls in need of a little company, they decide to invite him over and see where the night takes them
Relationships: Ethan Cutkosky/Cameron Monaghan, Jeremy Allen White/Cameron Monaghan/Ethan Cutkosky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Boys Night

**Author's Note:**

> Total AU, no shameless. 
> 
> Not sure when I wrote this lol just found it again but as always read the tags, I love all ships, including this one
> 
> May not be for you so read the tags

Boys Night

"Hey, you all ready for bed?" Cameron asked as he walked into their bedroom.

Ethan was pulling the blankets back, wearing a pair of boxer briefs and one of his old work shirts. "Yeah, just about. You?"

Eying him up and down, Cameron sauntered in. He couldn't look away, or he wouldn't. Ethan wasn't even dressed provocatively like he usually was; dressed in sexy lingerie, nighties; things like that. Things that were made to be taken off slowly, and yet, he was still just as perfect now wearing boxers. 

"Yeah, almost. Need to take a shower." Cameron moved up behind him, arms sliding around his sides under his shirt, his head pushing into the back of his hair. "Gonna wait for me?"

"Don't I always?" Ethan tilted his head just a little giving him more room. 

"Mmm, yes you do." Cameron kissed his jaw a few times, his hands sliding across his soft skin. "Don't get started without me, got it?"

In a breathless whisper, Ethan replied, "yes, sir."

Cameron grinned. "Good boy. I'll try to be quick." He gave him one more kiss on his jaw, then pulled back and slapped his ass and headed for the shower. 

It was early Saturday night and unlike most of the younger couples they knew, those who where going out and having fun drinking and dancing, they were holed up in their apartment, getting ready for bed. Well, not bed bed, but the pre-sleep activities, ones that would have them passing out right after. 

Their friends called them lame, as did people they worked with, but they couldn't give a damn. They enjoyed staying in with each other way more than they did going out to drink, then dealing with a hangover the next day. It didn't matter that they'd been together for years now, they still thought being together was better than any night out on the town. 

Just the thought of them in bed together was enough to make Cameron smile as he leaned back into the spray of the shower and washed his hair, then his body, using that particular brand of shower gel that Ethan always liked on him. He got harder the lower he washed, until he was soaping up his cock, then his balls, cleaning all those hard to reach areas. Maybe he did more than just wash, maybe he gave in for a stroke or two before he forced himself to stop, rinse off and hop out before anything else happened. 

Cameron stood at the sink with a towel around his hips and applied the normal items, deodorant, a dash of cologne on his neck where Ethan would smell it the most. He brushed his hair and teeth and kept the towel around his hips as he unlocked the door and stepped back into their room. 

Ethan was in the center of their bed, the sheets and blankets pulled up to his lap and he had his cell phone on and pressed against his ear. When he moved closer and saw the blush on Ethan's cheeks and instantly knew who he was talking to. 

"Yeah, hold on." Ethan said quietly and held the phone out. "Sorry, it wouldn't stop ringing."

Cameron took the phone and noted Jeremy's name on the screen. He held it to his chest for a moment. "You don't gotta be sorry. If it rings, answer it." Ethan smiled in that shy, adorable way that had his head pounding. "Just gimme a second."

He turned and walked to his side of their closet, turned on the light and put the phone back to his ear. 

"Hey, Jer. What's up?"

"Not much, you?" Jeremy replied. 

"Just got outta the shower," he turned when Ethan made that soft, content sound. Blue eyes were on his towel covered ass. "Getting ready to get into bed."

"Cam, it's like eight ten o'clock."

*Yeah, and?" Cameron grabbed a shirt and a pair of briefs and tossed them on the chair in the corner. 

"Kinda early, old man." Jeremy laughed, teasing him.

Cameron smirked. "You know I'm not going to sleep, Jer. Why you bustin my balls?"

He was surprised that Jeremy let out a soft moaning sound, like he hadn't meant to, like it slipped out when he was trying to talk. Although surprising, it was becoming a regular thing when they talked, in person and over the phone. Sounds like that, jokes of the sexual variety, Jeremy hitting on everyone in sight, even girls...which he hadn't liked for a long time, were all signs. 

Last month, Jeremy and Noel, his long time boyfriend broke up. It was ugly, painful and it was still taking its toll on Jeremy, in the worst ways. He was sexually pent up, starving for attention but unwilling to enter into anything long term so close to their breakup. It was proving difficult. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry man. Just been a long ass day." Jeremy apologized, groaning the entire time. "Went out with some guys from work, but they moved to the bar down the street. Think you can meet me?"

Cameron was looking at Ethan, already distracted by the long length of one bare leg, one that wasn't covered by the blankets. "Now?" He asked. 

"Yeah, now. I need some company, maybe someone to keep me from fucking half the guys in this place."

It was meant to be a joke, but even in his lust induced trance, he could hear the seriousness underneath. And of course he would go, Jeremy was his best friend and he was in need...but so was he. His need was just as strong, and what he needed was only two feet in front of him, half naked and waiting. 

"Gimme a sec, I'm gonna put you on hold." Cameron waited for Jeremy to reply with a knowing 'yes' then muted his phone and set it on the dresser. "Baby…"

"Is he okay?" Ethan interrupted, worried. "He didn't sound very good."

Ethan knew, of course he knew. 

"He's a little tipsy, I think." Cameron said as he crawled up the bed between Ethan's thighs, forcing them to part for him, now he was towering over him. "He's still having a hard time about Noel. Wants me to meet for a drink."

A thousand emotions passes across Ethan's face. From worry to sadness, to lust and deep seated need. A need that had been there ever since Ethan and Jeremy had been introduced, a need that Cameron had always known about, one that Ethan tried his best to hide, and succeeded as far as he knew. 

Cameron had seen the looks Ethan gave Jeremy. He'd seen blue eyes wandering his body, his eyes a little glazed over --probably thinking about something sexual-- but it was harmless. Ethan had a little crush on his best friend, which was understandable because Jeremy was an amazing guy. Loyal, trustworthy, friendly to all, especially Ethan. 

What wasn't to like? 

"You should go."

Ethan's soft voice pulled him out of the mess of 'what ifs' rattling around in his mind. He blinked a few times and Ethan was trailing his hands down his chest, teasing him...heading lower and lower until Ethan would part his towel and he wouldn't be able to leave. 

"I don't wanna just leave you like this." Cameron said and pushed his forehead against Ethan's. He licked his lips. "You're all ready for me."

Ethan bit the corner of his lip. "I'll be ready for you when you come back. He needs you."

"And I need you." Cameron gave him a little preview by twisting his hips, grinding against him. "I never know how late we'll be out when he gets like this."

Ethan pulled on the towel until it loosened a little. "It's still early, daddy. We have plenty of time when you come back."

At the sound of that word, one not used very often in their day to day lives, Cameron let out a ragged groan and pushed harder against him. He loved hearing that from Ethan, he absolutely loved everything about that word. 

Their relationship was not like everyone else's, either was their lifestyle. It wasn't a common dom/sub; daddy/little lifestyle. Ethan was still new to it, learning as they went, and he was Ethan's first dom/daddy, there was a learning curve and Ethan was still a little shy about some things, like names, or terms. 

He didn't say 'daddy' or 'sir' every five minutes, but only once in a while which made every time he said it all that much better. It made Cameron want him even more when he said it, it became addicting. 

"Fuck." Cameron whispered harshly and knew by Ethan's smirk that he knew what was happening, and liked it. "Fine, I'll meet him, but I won't be long."

"I'll be here." Ethan rose up, sliding one hand into his red hair and pulled him down for a kiss. "Love you."

Cameron groaned again. "Love you too, baby."

Reluctantly, he slid off the bed, off him and snatched his phone off the dresser, then quickly put his clothes on. "Jer?"

"Hey, thought you forgot me."

"Naw, wouldn't do that." He gave Ethan another look, one of want, of longing, then turned away and headed to the door for his shoes. "I'm on my way, but I can't stay long. I just left Ethan half naked in my bed."

Jeremy groaned again. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Cameron grabbed his jacket and his keys and locked the door behind him. He moved to his Jeep, starting it. "Buy me a drink and we'll call it even."

Jeremy laughed. "One drink? I was thinking we'd drink half the bar until this need goes away." He groaned. "Just meet me."

"On the way now."

**

The bar was packed, okay, so not a bar. More like a club in downtown Atlanta, filled to the brim with those younger couples he mentioned earlier. Ones in slinky, revealing outfits that barely covered their asses, shiny, sweaty bodies grinding together. It was an entire mood...only not his. 

He wanted to be at home. He wanted Ethan. 

Jeremy needed him. He was parked at the bar, finishing what looked to be a large glass of whiskey, or some other top shelf liquor. Meaning beer had lost its desired effect and he needed something stronger, letting him know it was worse than he thought. 

Cameron weaved in and out of those dancing couples, getting more than one invite to join. He turned it down with a happy smile and made his way to the bar. He clasped Jeremy on the shoulder and took the seat beside him. 

"Hey, you came." Jeremy leaned into him, resting against his shoulder. "Sorry to pull you away."

Cameron waved down the bartender for a beer. "Of course I came. You asked. So, how deep are you?" He nodded to his glass. 

Jeremy gave another deep sounding groan. "Not deep in anything at the moment, Cam. I mean look around…" he motioned to the gyrating bodies. "So many flavors and I have no idea what I'm in the mood for."

A cold beer was placed in front of him and he took a long drink before he replied. "We both know you're not gonna just walk out there and hook up in the bathroom. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but now that I'm having raging hard dick issues, like 24/7 I might add, I'm reconsidering it, strongly." Jeremy dropped his hand down below the bar and adjusted himself. "This shit is getting out of hand."

"Is it really that bad?" Cameron asked, his eyes trained down. 

Jeremy nodded. "Way, way bad, Cam. I'm ready to fuck a tree at this point."

With another drink that finished his first and only beer of the night, Cameron turned to him and took in his appearance. Aside from the raging hard-on in his jeans, he was sweating, flushed pink, a little shaky, unable to sit still. It could have been the alcohol but Jeremy wasn't a new drinker, he knew how to handle his booze. 

He had an itch and no amount of alcohol or self pleasure could help him. He needed bodily contact, he needed someone warm and willing and as needy as he was. He needed sex. And soon, or he would be fucking randoms in the bathroom.

"Jesus," Cameron let out a nervous laugh but felt his desire. "Okay, look, instead of just picking one, because this place is not the kinda place you wanna find a one night stand, why don't you call one of your old fuck buddies?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. 

"Ya, know, the ones you had before…" he didn't say Noel's name, not when Jeremy bristled like that. "You gotta remember their numbers and I'm sure they'd be happy to help."

"I can't do that." Jeremy leaned against him again, his head lolling on Cameron's shoulder. "They'd expect more than just sex and I can't do that right now. I need it now, strings attached, no I'll call you tomorrows, nothing but sex."

This was going to be harder than he thought and they hadn't even started yet. 

Before he could reply with another suggestion, his phone started to ring. He dug into his pocket and answered without a second thought. "Hey baby."

"Hey." Came Ethan's shy reply. "How's it going?"

The music was a little loud, making Ethan's low voice nearly impossible to hear. "Baby, hold on. Let me go to the bathroom." He turned the phone away from his mouth and nudged Jeremy still on his arm. "Gonna talk to him real quick, stay here."

When Jeremy waved him off without a word, Cameron was sure he'd come back Jeremy passed out or hooking up with whoever he could. Which is why he moved quickly. Dodging people left and right until he entered the men's room and locked the door behind him. 

"Sorry, I didn't think we were meeting here." Cameron apologized quickly. 

"I figured. He sounded like he needed more than just a drink."

"Oh, trust me. He needs a fuck of a lot more than a drink. He needs some ass, like as soon as possible."

Ethan gave that same breathless sound he always did when talking about sex. Only it usually didn't involve Jeremy, yet that sound stayed the same. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, maybe just a little. 

"What are you gonna do?"

Cameron smiled. "Probably wait til he gets drunk and passes out. I'm sure he can crash on the couch until he sobers up."

"Just don't let him drive." 

"I won't, baby. Don't worry. Look, I better get back, don't wanna leave him alone for too long."

"Alright, call me if you need a ride. Love you."

"Love you more." Cameron returned the sentiment easily and ended the call.

Just as he knew it would be, the bar was empty. Jeremy's glass and his empty bottle sat untouched. Cameron gave a glance around and found him on the dance floor, grinding in any available body, or the ones who didn't push him away...like anyone would. He snuggled between couples, both gay and straight, even a pair of ladies who seemed to be just friends but there was no way to tell. 

Jeremy moved like he needed it to breathe. Like he was actually starving. Sweaty bodies pressed together, hands wandering, lips coming within inches of each other only to pull back before a kiss. It was teasing, plain and simple, which would only fan the fire burning inside Jeremy. It would only make it worse. 

Cameron opened the camera on his phone and snapped a few pictures, then took a video that only lasted about a minute, then sent all of them to Ethan. Just to show him how bad it was, but maybe because Ethan wanted to see, he just wouldn't say so. 

Either way, Ethan called him back within seconds of those pictures. 

"Hey." 

"Cam, you gotta get him out of there." Ethan's voice was quiet, but certain. "He doesn't need to find anyone in that place."

Jeremy caught him watching and grinned, then gave a little wave but didn't stop. Cameron waved back. "Baby, he's a grown ass man. I can't just drag him home by his ears."

"Daddy," Ethan whispered. "Please."

Cameron growled, his own body pulsing, ready to get back home and take care of his own need. "Baby, please. Wait til I get home for that."

"Then come home. Bring him with you." 

As he glanced up, he noticed Jeremy's shirt halfway off, hanging off one arm and his neck, leaving a lot of exposed skin. The crowd seemed to love it, as did he... because his best friend was hot as hell and had an amazing body, but it was a bad sign that it would only get worse. Eventually his jeans would wiggle their way off and he'd land in jail for one charge or another. 

They needed to avoid that at all costs. 

"Okay, let me get him cleaned up and we'll be on our way." Cameron wiggled two fingers at Jeremy and watched him hesitate for a moment before he was shrugging people off. "My mood from earlier kinda disappeared, you wanna show me something to get me back on track?"

Ethan laughed, all husky sounding. "I might have lost my clothes somewhere."

Jeremy appeared at his side as he growled into the phone, blue eyes widened. "Show me, baby. Please?"

Within moments, his phone buzzed, letting him know a picture message came through. Excitement shot up his spine. "Make sure you're naked by the time I get home."

Jeremy swayed on his feet and Cameron almost apologized before he stopped. There was no chance in hell he would apologize for that. 

"I promise." 

Cameron disconnected the call and opened the message. Now he was sweating on his feet. The picture was dark, probably because Ethan only had their candles lit -candles meant for them- and he was naked, like he said. The sheet was halfway up one hip, but left the other exposed, as was the head of his cock, peeking just above the sheet, teasing him. 

"Fuck, I need to go home." Cameron said, too busy staring at the picture to realize Jeremy was too, panting in his ear. "Bathroom, then we leave."

"Goddamn, Cam." Jeremy wrapped his arm around Cameron's shoulder as they walked towards the bathroom. "You are so fucking lucky."

"Yeah, I really, really am." Cameron pushed open the door and locked them in together. Jeremy leaned against the wall, his hands loving up and down his body. "I gotta get home. You wanna ride, crash on my couch?"

Jeremy nodded, but his eyes were closed. "But it's probably not a good idea. I'm too worked up and you two are gonna bang it out... I can't stay there."

He had a point. It would be mean to make Jeremy sit through that without any kind of release except his own hand. Sometimes that just wasn't enough. 

"God, what I wouldn't give to fucking watch that, though." Jeremy pushed his hand over his cock, groaning deeply. "I can't imagine how good that looks."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow. "To watch, or to join?"

"Fuck, both, I don't know." Jeremy laughed. "I meant to watch because fuck, that would just be hot. But to join…" he shivered, "Jesus Christ, Cam."

They'd been best friends since highschool. They shared all those ups and downs of life, of raging hormones and realizing that he was gay and Jeremy was bisexual. They'd been through ex's and Jeremy's ex's pregnancy scare when he graduated. They'd even had one or two intense make out sessions when those hormones had just been too much to handle and all they had was each other.

They'd taken turns covering for each other so they could get laid. Lied to parents and teachers and all that dramatic stuff that happened in high school. But what they were talking about was different, this was more than just kissing, this was deeper. 

It was still a best friend thing. Through thick and thin, all that shit. It was real. 

Cameron was willing to do just about anything to help Jeremy through this rough patch, even offer something he would never offer to another person...ever. 

"Let me piss, then we need to go." Jeremy forced his hands off his body and shut himself inside a stall. 

"I'll meet you outside." Cameron mumbled and tripped over his feet as he hustled outside. He leaned against the cool wall in the hallway and quickly dialed Ethan again. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, I don't have long. I need to ask you something before Jer comes out of the can."

"I'm listening." Ethan said calmly. 

"He is really fucking worked up right now, seriously. This is worse than anything I've seen before with him and that's on a long list of shit." He paused, trying to control his voice. "He saw the picture you sent me, said what he wouldn't give to watch us together."

Silence plagued the line for a moment before Ethan took a deep breath. "Are you asking for him?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm talking to you about this. He thinks we are about to go home, he gets the couch and gets to listen to me fucking you into our bed." 

Ethan gasped again, heating his blood to the boiling point. At this rate, his head would pop off soon and he wasn't sure which one would pop first. 

"So, you're asking if it's okay, even when he doesn't know?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." Cameron could hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on, shortening their amount of time. "With how worked up he is, one noise from you and he's gonna blow his load and end up passing out."

Another breathless gasp, the slight shift of sheets and Cameron's mind instantly conjured up the image of his baby naked in bed, waiting for him. Waiting for attention. Attention he needed from HIM and now. 

"Just watching, right?" Ethan asked quietly. 

"Just watching, I promise." Cameron tensed as the door was being jerked open and Jeremy came out, looking a little more sober than he had going in. "It's okay if you say no. I know it's a lot to ask and if it was anyone else...you know I wouldn't even offer."

"But it's not just anyone, Cam. It's Jeremy."

"Yeah, it is. And I fucking love him and he needs me." Cameron risked a glance at him but if Jeremy knew what they were talking about, it didn't show. Blue eyes just stared at the wall opposite him. "He needs it."

"If it was anyone else I'd say no, but it's not." Ethan said calmly but Cameron could hear the light quiver in his voice. "I want to help him."

Relief swept over him, a weight was taken off his shoulders and he could breathe. Not many people would understand the strange, but intense bond he and Jeremy had, for years they had it, but Ethan did. It could have been because he was his friend also, or because he understood Cameron in a way no one else but Jeremy did, maybe. But he was grateful all the same. 

"Fuck, I love you so much. I can't even…" he ran out of words at Ethan's breathy chuckle. A satisfied sound. "We take this at your pace, not mine. You tell me what we do or don't do, okay?"

"Cam,"

He interrupted. "No, I mean it. We'll be there soon and we can talk it out, okay?"

"I'll be here." Ethan said again. "Uh, should I put some clothes on first."

His first instinct would be to say no. No clothes, ever. Ethan should always be naked, always. And if he had it his way, he would be. But with how desperate Jeremy was, it didn't seem to be such a good idea to just wave it in his face like that. 

Cameron slid one arm around Jeremy's neck, kissed his temple and pulled him towards the door. "I'd say yes, for now. Until we talk, but it's up to you."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Drive carefully."

"I will, love you." Cameron waited until Ethan repeated the words, then escorted Jeremy across the busy street and into the parking lot to his Jeep.

He opened the passenger side door and hand to help Jeremy inside. He was lucid, sobering by the moment, but tense and worked up. He could tell from his jerky movements, his bouncing leg, the raging hard-on in his jeans, that he didn't even try to hide. 

"Stop looking at my cook unless you're gonna blow me." Jeremy joked and slapped Cameron's thigh. 

Cameron leaned down, smirking until their lips were inches apart. "Don't tempt me, Jer. You all trussed up and overly sexual really gets me going."

Jeremy lifted one heavy limb and gripped Cameron by the back of his neck, keeping him from moving away. "I'm tempted to tempt you, Cam. I really, really need to come."

Without asking himself why, because he really didn't need a reason, Cameron leaned down the rest of the way and lightly kissed his lips. Nothing heated, just his lips touching Jeremy's briefly before he pulled back. It was sexual, but not really, not like him and Ethan were. It was a different kind of intimacy. 

"Come on, time to go home." Cameron pulled back and shut the door. Jeremy let him and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. 

"Home, great." Jeremy huffed, staring out the window as the blurry lights got blurrier. "I get a front row seat for real life porn...only it's on audio tape instead. Fun shit."

Cameron chuckled a little, not unaware of the rising excitement inside him. It was there, heated and ready to come out and play and explore. From afar, which is what the plan was. Which he was okay with, eager for, even. 

This was Jeremy, his happiness was tied in with his own and at the moment, Jeremy was not happy about anything. He had every intention of changing that. 

**

Jeremy had dozed most of the way home, sleeping off some of that untamed sexual need and half the alcohol he consumed within a small time frame. It was only when they pulled up to his apartment that Jeremy began to stir, waking up slowly, groggily, blinking up at the darkened building. 

"Where are we?"

Cameron turned off the car, ejected the keys and let them fall into his lap. "Home, for now. You feeling okay?"

He watched Jeremy take note of his body and all its functions. Blurry eyes, dry mouth, a case of the sweats, his flushed cheeks, all from the alcohol. Then he looked down into his lap and Cameron noted that he was back at full attention...over nothing. They'd literally just been talking.

"The usual." Jeremy said and lifted a little to adjust. "Nothing a cold shower, jerking off like it'll save my life and sleeping past this guaranteed hangover won't fix."

"Yeah, about that." Cameron waited for blurry eyes to meet his. He could see the confusion, the curiosity. "I kinda have a proposal for you."

Being the smartass he was, Jeremy held a hand up to his chest dramatically and gasped. "Of course I'll marry you, Cam."

Giggling like a child, he shoved at Jeremy's shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, lame ass. I'm serious right now."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and his hand dropped to his lap where he added a bit too much pressure until he gave a desperate gasp. "Okay, what?"

"I know this little hook up venture didn't work out too well, since you came home with me. So, I kinda had an idea." Cameron licked his suddenly dry lips and wondered why he was starting to get shy about this. "It might help you out."

"Please tell me you changed your mind about that blow job." He turned to Cameron, showing his need. "Because I bet you give some mean head."

"Oh, I do, trust me." Cameron smirked, entirely too happy with his sucking abilities, as was Ethan. "But no. It's about what you said earlier, after seeing the picture of Ethan."

Furrowing his brow as he tried to remember, Jeremy offered a few suggestions. "That you were a lucky SOB?"

"No, because I already knew that. I meant when you said what you wouldn't give to watch." Cameron turned towards him a little and watched the recognition surface. "You remember that, right?"

Jeremy nodded, uncertain. "You got a porn tape I don't know about?"

It was clear that Jeremy was still drunk or missing the point on purpose. He wasn't entirely sure but Jeremy had never been good at lying, not even a little bit. So, maybe he just assumed it had to be a tape, or video because he knew how territorial he could be with Ethan and he knew Cameron would never offer more.

Jeremy had been around to witness the type of territoriality he reached when dealing with other people and Ethan. He didn't like them looking for too long or talking to him in any way that wasn't just platonic, and absolutely no touching. It was possessive as all fuck, but that's how they liked it. Ethan loved it, he got off on only being his, only touching him and wanting him and Cameron...well, he got off on all things Ethan related. Can

"More than you know," Cameron reached out and grabbed Jeremy's chin when he went to look away again. He held his eyes, finding only mild excitement and curiosity. "But no, that’s not it. I meant about you actually watching us.” Jeremy’s eyes widened and that’s how he knew he wasn’t just being coy the entire time. “That is what you wanted, right?”

“Are you serious?” 

“I am.”

“And what about Ethan?”

Cameron nodded. “I asked him, he’s okay with it.”

“Jesus, did I fall asleep?” Jeremy lightly slapped the side of his cheek, wondering when he would wake up. 

“No, you’re awake.” Cameron looked up at the window and saw Ethan’s shadow, watching them. “So?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah, I ant that.” Jeremy smiled. “You’re too nice, you know that?”

With a smile, he leaned in and kissed his lips again. Jeremy gasped this time, sober enough to kiss him back before he pulled away. “Being nice is loaning you my car or twenty bucks, this isn’t being nice. This is because I love you, Jer. I want to help however I can.”

“Don’t think I don’t appreciate it, because I really fucking do.” Jeremy studied his friends lips, then licked across the bottom one. “You don’t know how bad I need it...something aside from being alone.”

“Trust me, I know.” Cameron glanced at his lap, seeing his obvious need. It was hard to miss. “Come on, let’s not keep him waiting any longer than I already have.” He released Jeremy and they both got out and met at the front. He led them up to the door, unlocked it and let Jeremy in first. “He’s upstairs.”

“Fuck, I’m a little nervous.” Jeremy admitted with a chuckle and wiped his hands on his shirt. “Don’t ask me why.”

“You’re nervous because you want him.” Cameron said simply and Jeremy nodded, admitting it for the first time. He took the stairs slowly, Jeremy slugging up behind him, gripping the banister tightly. “He wants you too, you know. I see it when he looks at you, or when I talk about you. He gets this look…” he turned in time to see that same look on his friends face. “Yeah, that look.”

“I’m sorry.” They stopped at the top of the stairs. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this. I’ve already overstepped just admitting that shit. I don’t want to make it worse.”

Cameron turned towards him. “You didn’t make anything worse, Jer. I’m not surprised you two want each other, and I’m not mad or anything.” Jeremy wouldn’t meet his eyes, out of shame mostly likely, so he gripped his chin again and forced his eyes up. “Come on, let’s give it a try.”

Jeremy followed him without a fight. When he got to the door, he could already see the bathroom light on, leaving it a little less intimate if it had only been the candles but they weren’t alone, things changed. Ethan was sitting on the bed, reading like he hadn’t been waiting at the window the entire time. Cameron smiled at how cute it was, him pretending he wasn’t as interested as Cameron knew he was. He actually looked engrossed in the book, but he knew better. 

“Baby.” Cameron left Jeremy at the door and moved towards him. Unfortunately Ethan wasn’t naked, but he wasn’t wearing much. The same pair of briefs as before and one of his longer, silky sleeved shirts that was far too big on him, catching him mid thigh. It was an entire look and he loved it. “Sorry it took so long.”

Ethan set the book down on the side table and leaned up for his kiss, sighing as it connected. “It’s okay.”

Cameron looked back and Jeremy was still at the door. “You wanna come in?” Jeremy stepped in, but his head was down like he couldn’t face them. Ethan tugged on his arm, silently asking. “He’s nervous.”

“I am too.” Ethan offered him a smile when he looked up. “But we want to help.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Turning his attention back to Ethan, Cameron tugged at the shirt. “How do you wanna do this, baby?”

Ethan gave a little shrug. “I’m not sure. I think you should decide.”

“No, it’s gotta be you, remember?” Cameron leaned down, creating a private space for them and he lowered his voice. “He can just sit down in chair and watch, we do what we do, or he can sit on the bed, getting a closer look.”

Ethan’s face flushed in an instant, his cheeks pinkening, his slick mouth parting as he breathed. “Maybe the bed.”

“The bed it is.” Cameron kissed him again, a little longer this time until he was ready to push him back and finish what they started. He didn’t, and pulled away and moved to Jeremy. “The bed is big enough for you to sit down, give you a closer look.”

Jeremy groaned softly, his body tensing. “I like the sound of that.”

Cameron took his friends hand and led him over to the opposite side of the king sized bed. It was more than big enough for all of them. He let Jeremy sit down at the foot, then helped him take off his shoes and his shirt until all he wore were rented jeans. Before he moved away, he pulled his jeans apart with a yank, the button and zipper opening a little to make some room. Jeremy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t tell me you’re not gonna jerk off at the same time.” Cameron smiled when Jeremy looked away, as if he really only planned on watching. “You’re supposed to get off, Jer. That’s what we want.”

Looking at Ethan, then back at Cameron, Jeremy shrugged. They didn’t seem opposed to it. “Are you sure?”

Ethan nodded. “Very sure.”

It had Cameron smiling as he moved to the other side of the bed and closed the door. They hadn’t stopped staring at each other, Ethan didn’t even see when he moved and began taking all his clothes off. Not until his belt clattered to the floor and blue eyes looked up at him, obviously embarrassed he’d been caught, maybe a little guilty for holding Jeremy’s eyes that long in the first place.

“You still ready for me?” Cameron asked as he approached the bed wearing only his briefs. He could feel Jeremy’s eyes on him. “Hmm?”

“I’m ready.” Ethan said in a soft whisper, his legs spreading automatically, but it had never made him feel so needy before, maybe because Jeremy was watching. “You’re too far away.”

“I’m here.” Cameron crawled up the bed, between his legs once more. He noted the flush to his cheeks, his chest, his shaky hands. He was nervous. “You okay?”

“Nervous.” Ethan admitted and grabbed ahold of him as soon as he was in reach. He dug his nails into Cameron’s sides, pulling him forward, his legs sliding up Cameron’s thighs, then locked around his hips. “Never had someone watch before.”

“Yeah, it’s a first for me too.” Cameron pushed his hips forward, successfully grinding against him. He watched his face, that soft gasping sound, the way his eyes fluttered. “Just focus on me, baby. You’re going to be perfect even with someone watching.”

When Ethan nodded, he did what he always did when they first started, he laid his entire body against Ethan’s, allowing his weight to settle on him, something Ethan needed. He gasped again, but relaxed into the bed, a smile on his face. Cameron began kissing him, slowly, thoroughly, deepening it at a steady pace until Ethan pulled him closer, as if that were possible. Their tongues swirled together in a sensual dance, him tilting Ethan’s head to get a better angle, Ethan following whatever pace he wanted. 

His hands started to wander, his body shifting to free up one hand, it moved from his hair, pulling gently, caressed his ear and his jaw, squeezed his throat tightly until Ethan’s hips lifted off the bed, grinding against him. He paused for a second, helping him take off his shirt, then he punched his nipple, teasing it into a hard point, scratching down his sternum, until he could finally grip his hip and rocked his own hips at the same time, pushing against him. He held Ethan’s thigh, keeping it on his hip, needing that perfect angle to his ass.

“Cam,” Ethan moaned between passionate kisses, he was breathing heavily, turning his head to the side while his neck was worked over. “I want you.”

“I want you too, baby.” Cameron kissed down his neck, his body sliding sensually against Ethan’s as he went lower and lower. He covered all the places his hands touched, using his mouth to help him relax. Ethan’s hands moved into his hair, his legs framing his arms, sliding up his back every now and then when his hips refused to stay put. He could hear his erratic breathing, those soft little gasps turned into deep groans when he nuzzled his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Jeremy whispered, arching against his own hand as it rubbed against his parted jeans. 

Cameron peeked over, watching him watch Ethan, then looked up to see Ethan watching Jeremy. It was like he wasn’t even there and for most people that might set them off, make them think they weren’t wanted, but he knew better. A sexual attraction was something you couldn’t fight, no matter how hard you tried. It couldn’t be helped or ignored and those who did, were usually the ones in the middle of an affair halfway into their relationship. There were other ways to handle it and he was secure enough to know that Ethan loved him, and him only. 

“Maybe you should do this.” Cameron said as he sat up. That drew both their attention to him, their eyes wide, like they hadn’t expected that even when they’d had their attention on each other instead of him. “Would you like that?”

“Why would you ask?” Ethan asked, putting his arms over his chest, shielding himself.

“Because you two obviously want it, so why not?” Cameron could tell Ethan was afraid, worried about being caught. He could see it. “Don’t you want to?” Ethan and Jeremy exchanged a look, then looked back at him. “Hmm?”

“That’s probably a bad idea, Cam,” Jeremy buttoned his jeans and stood. “This entire thing was a bad idea.”

Before Ethan could protest, Cameron was off the bed and caught Jeremy at the door. He closed it when it was opened and pushed the entire front of his body against his. “Why are you leaving?”

“Because this is already out of hand and it’ll only get worse.” 

“Do you think this is some sort of test?” 

“That’s exactly what I think and I’m not in the mood to lose two friends tonight.” 

Cameron wound his other hand around Jeremy’s body, his hand flat against his stomach and pulled him back and held him there. “I wouldn’t do that to you, or to him. I just saw you two looking at each other and wanted to offer.”

“You never offer.”

“No, I don’t.” Cameron growled against his ear, then kissed over it to sooth the mood. “But you’re different and he wants you just as much as you want him. Why would I stand in the way?”

Jeremy groaned. “Please, Cam. This has the potential to fuck everything up and I don’t want that.”

“Or it would make it better.” Cameron slid his hand down, rubbing over his tented jeans and Jeremy bucked forward, groaning loudly. “Now, I don’t know if I could let you fuck him, but we can play a little, hmm?”

“God, please.” Jeremy begged, changing his entire outlook on it with minimal provocation. “I just can’t believe how amazing he is.”

“Trust me, I ask myself that all the time.” Cameron kissed down the back of his neck as both hands worked Jeremy’s jeans back open, he split them, then pushed one hand in to grip him, jerking slowly. “Do you want to?”

“I do.”

“Good, then come on.” Cameron removed his hand and turned to see Ethan where he had been, only he was twice as worked up as before. His dark hair was a little damp with sweat, his lips pink from excessive licking, his eyes that dark blue they liked to turn when he was aroused, his thighs scissored together, his hands gripping his thighs. Watching them had excited him. 

“What’s going on?” Ethan asked, clearing his voice of all the lust so he could be understood. 

“Baby, do you want to play with Jeremy?” Cameron asked bluntly, but his voice sounded as sweet as it always did when talking to him. “That way you both get what you want.”

Ethan looked to Jeremy for a moment, then away. “What about you?”

“I kinda want to watch a little, then I’m sure I’ll end up back on you before it’s finished.” He sat down next to him and could practically feel the heat coming off his skin. “Do you want to?”

“You won’t be mad?” Ethan asked, avoiding the question yet again. 

“I won’t be mad.” He leaned in to kiss his flushed cheek. “Do you want to?” Ethan nodded shyly, but didn’t meet his eyes, just like Jeremy. “Baby, I’m not mad and this isn’t a trick. I want you to have what you want.”

“But I want you.” Ethan said earnestly and moved into his lap, straddling his thighs. He gripped his shoulders, holding on as he swayed to the side. “I want you.”

Cameron smiled. “And him.”

“And him.” He said quietly. 

With both hands on Ethan’s ass, he squeezed, almost lifting him off his lap, making him moan but set him back on the bed. “Good. Now we can get this going.” He turned, Jeremy was standing by the bed, eyes glazed over. “Hmm?”

While he backed away, he watched them looking at each other. Scared looks, nervous ones maybe, like they still weren’t sure if it was okay or not. It lasted moments before Jeremy was inching closer. He sat on the bed next to Ethan, their eyes on each other, mouths parted to breathe past all that need. Ethan was having a hard time sitting still, his hands fidgeting in his lap, his thighs clenching, his eyes wandering. 

Cameron took a seat on the sofa by the window. It had a clear view of the bed, of them. He leaned back, spreading his legs so his cock wouldn’t get smashed. He was hard, harder than he could ever remember being, just from watching them. It was exciting, seeing someone else just as entranced with Ethan as he was. Someone to appreciate all of him, all his looks and his smarts, his sweetness. Jeremy looked at Ethan just like he did. There wasn’t a twinge of jealousy, which was surprising because he hated when anyone paid Ethan any attention, that was for him, all of it was only for him. But seeing Jeremy with him...his body was alight with energy. 

“Are you sure?” Ethan asked.

“I’m sure, baby. Show me.” Cameron smiled, hoping it took some of their anxiousness away. He held each of their eyes for a moment before they looked at each other. 

They moved at the same time. Jeremy cupped the side of Ethan’s face, Ethan held onto that arm and they met for a greedy kiss. The sounds were instant, Jeremy growled at the taste of those soft, sweet lips and Ethan fell apart, whimpering and shifting closer to him. Cameron groaned as well, watching their tongues slid into each other, tasting and playing and challenging the other until one gave in. Ethan gave in and laid back, pulling Jeremy with him between his open thighs. Just like he had been.”

“Fuck.” Cameron rubbed over his briefs, teasing himself as he watched. 

Jeremy was pulling Ethan’s body against his, pushing his hips down against his groin, just as Cameron had been doing. Like he studied all his moves and wanted Ethan to have the same thing with him. Cameron couldn’t describe how much he loved that, that Jeremy was still thinking about him in this entire situation. They didn’t look at him, they were too focused on each other, but he knew he was on their minds. 

“Touch me.” Jeremy begged as their lips broke apart for a moment, their heads touching. “I need it so fucking bad.”

Ethan responded instantly, slipping one hand between them. He started at Jeremy’s throat, then down his chest, lightly tweaked his nipple which had Jeremy sobbing. Then down further until his hand slipped into his jeans, not his boxers yet, but down his jeans to rub against his hardness. Jeremy sagged forward, nearly falling on top of him until his elbow locked and kept him up. 

“Fuck, that’s good.” Jeremy praised, eyes closed.

Cameron increased the pressure of his hand as Ethan smiled, no doubt feeling victorious in that moment and he knew exactly how that felt. That’s how Ethan made him feel all the time. Powerful, strong, capable of giving him everything he needed. That had to be a part of the attraction, not just his looks or his smarts, but that feeling. 

“Daddy, can we take them off?” Ethan asked, pulling at Jeremy’s boxers.

“Boxers stay on.” Cameron growled, more at the term of endearment than the request. 

Jeremy stood, kicking off his jeans as fast as possible before he was back into place. His hands smoothing up Ethan’s thighs, grabbing at his ass to pull him back against him again. They kissed again and Jeremy pushed him all the way back on his back, the grinding got harder, faster, their bodies moving so fast he thought a spark would light between them and that fire would spread. 

“Faster.” Ethan moaned, gripping at Jeremy’s back, hooking his feet into the meat of his ass. “God.”

Cameron gave in, slipping his hand into his briefs to grip his cock. He gave lazy strokes from the base to the wet tip, and his breath caught every single time. His toes would curl, his eyes would roll back, his back arching off the sofa. He was just as worked up as they were, probably more than they were because he only had his hand to keep him satisfied. 

Jeremy moved down Ethan’s body, his mouth and his hands everywhere he could reach. Biting and sucking and teasing, speaking dirty things along his skin, sexual things, his desires, his needs. Ethan was eating it up, pulling at his hair, pushing him down to where he needed him, splitting his legs to give him more room. His body was undulating on the bed, shaking, sweating making his skin look slick. 

“Cam.” Jeremy looked over, now down by Ethan’s groin. His eyes were blurry, swimming. “Tell me what I can do.”

Cameron smiled, him asking for permission had his inner alpha male satisfied, making him still in control of this entire thing. “Are you wanting to blow him?”

Jeremy nodded. “Among other things.”

Ethan gasped. 

“Pull them down enough to get what you need.” Cameron slipped his hand out, licked the center of his palm and started stroking again. “Sound good?”

“Sounds fucking amazing.” 

“Please.” Ethan moaned, rocking his hips for attention. 

It took Jeremy seconds to slide all the way down, pull Ethan’s boxers past his balls and swallow him. Jeremy groaned, a deep sound vibrating up from his chest, Cameron could see his eyes roll before they closed. Ethan let out the loudest gasp of the night, instantly pushing up into his mouth, successfully fucking his face and Jeremy took every thrust, opening his jaw. It was the sexiest thing Cameron had ever seen and he couldn’t look away.

“Fuck,” Ethan moaned, fisting Jeremy’s hair as he canted his hips up. “Your mouth.”

“Feel good, baby?” Cameron asked, his eyes darkening when Ethan looked over at him, thoroughly detached. 

“It feels so good.” Ethan pushed his head into the pillow, eyes closing for a moment before they met his again. “He’s so eager.”

Cameron smiled. “Of course he is, because it’s you, baby. It’s all you.” 

Ethan’s eyes widened and he looked back down at Jeremy. “Stop, I feel it.” He pulled his hair until he lifted and his cock slipped from his mouth, wet and throbbing. “It’s way too soon.”

Jeremy let his boxers slide back into place and instantly moved to his inner thighs. Sucking and biting along his skin. “I want to eat you.” He said between kisses, his hands now on Ethan’s ass, squeezing.

“Daddy?” Ethan called, now relaxed into the bed, one hand outstretched to him. 

“Do you want it?” Cameron asked and stood, walking the short distance to link their fingers. He had a hard time not touching the rest of him. 

“I want it if you do.”

Cameron chucked. “Tell me.”

Ethan hesitated a moment. “I want it.”

“Good.” He squeezed his hand and moved away, only for Ethan to grip his hand tighter. He paused and turned back. “What is it?”

“Stay with me, with us?” Ethan asked, patting the bed on his other side. “I still want you.”

Jeremy gripped his leg, looking up from between Ethan’s thighs. “Stay.”

Cameron nodded and moved around the bed, then crawled up beside Ethan. Ethan grabbed him, trying to pull him closer and he went with it until he was against his side. “Baby.” He pushed his head into his neck, kissing along flushed skin, smelling him, needing him. “I want you so fucking bad.”

“I want you too.” Ethan turned, forcing his head away until their mouths met in a ferocious kiss. He cupped one side of his face, his other hand still in Jeremy’s hair. “Touch me too, play with me.”

“You need to be on your knees.” Cameron sat up and pulled Ethan by his neck, out from under Jeremy’s body. He went to his knees, kissing him, then turned him until Ethan was facing away from them. He looked at Jeremy, watching him watch them. “Come on, eat him.”

Jeremy growled and slithered up behind him, between his spread legs. He pulled his boxers down as he kissed from his lower back to his ass, biting his cheeks, squeezing them, then finally pulling them apart to look at his hold. “Fuck, me.”

“Just wait until you taste him.” Cameron smirked. Ethan was panting, his legs shaking. He gripped his hair and pulled until their eyes met. “You ready to suck me?”

“Please!” Ethan begged, grabbing at him.

Cameron tugged on his hair, leading those puffy lips to his body, first his stomach, then his hips, Ethan kissed and bit and sucked a trail all the way down until he was nuzzling his groin. He looked down Ethan’s back just as Jeremy pulled his ass apart and started to eat him. His eyes closed, Ethan almost screamed and Cameron just smirked. He let one hand move down Ethan’s back, then gripped Jeremy’s hair and held him there. 

“God, oh, god!” Ethan gasped, pushing back against his mouth, his entire body shaking. 

“Feel good?” Cameron asked, keeping Ethan by his cock as he nodded. “Yeah, I bet it does.”

Ethan looked up. “Let me suck you.”

Cameron released Jeremy’s hair, pulled his briefs down around his thighs until his cock bobbed wetly next to Ethan’s face, then led him down, watching intently as that amazing mouth took him down inch by slow inch, his tongue lathering him with attention. His own eyes closed the moment he felt the back of Ethan’s throat, tight and wet and squeezing him just right before he felt him gag and pull back, then bobbed his head fast. 

“Jesus fuck.” Cameron groaned, alternating between watching Ethan bob his head and Jeremy devouring him. He was growling, eating him like a starving man, spreading him open, smacking his ass red, then soothing over it with his hands, on repeat and Ethan was losing it. He was constantly moaning around him. “Keep going.”

Jeremy pulled back, wiping his mouth and pushed at Ethan’s hole with his thumb, not entering but teasing. He looked up to see Cameron watching him, then looked at Ethan with his mouth full. “Fuck, Cam. I’m not going to last.”

“Oh yeah, I won’t either he keeps this up.” Cameron said and pulled Ethan off his cock, he had to use force this time because Ethan didn’t want to stop. Finally he pulled away, gasping, resting his head against his thigh. “You okay, baby?”

Ethan shook his head. “I need to come so bad. It hurts.”

“I know it does.” He stroked through his hair, his mind running fast to see how they could all get off without Jeremy fucking him, or being left out. “Tell me what you wanna do.”

Ethan turned, rolling onto his back with them hovering above him, he groaned, his legs splitting. “Can I watch you two together?”

Jeremy and Cameron looked at each other. “Like us fucking?” 

“No, just touching each other. I can touch myself and get off that way.” Ethan leaned over, nuzzling Cameron’s thigh. “Please, show me.”

“Well?” Cameron asked, willing to do just about anything if Ethan wanted it. 

“Yeah, I’m all for that.” Jeremy groaned and moved so Ethan could settle in the middle of the bed. 

Cameron moved as well so they were both by his thighs, very close together. He looked at Jeremy, who was already eyeing his lips and felt that ever present need to touch him come to the surface. It was natural, he wanted to touch him, but this was different. Ethan was watching and somehow it made it that much more enjoyable. 

“Let me see.” Ethan begged, already stroking his cock as he watched them. 

“He always gets his way.” Cameron said as he grinned and took hold of the side of Jeremy’s neck, bringing him in. He tilted his head, eyes on his lips. “Always.”

Jeremy leaned in as well, bumping their noses, his hands on Cameron’s hips. “I’m starting to see that.”

They met in a fiery kiss, clashing teeth for a moment until they found a rhythm that they could both hold. Their hands began to wander, moving over sweaty skin, then down down down to the hardness trapped between their briefs. Cameron stuck his hand inside, jerking Jeremy’s cock while Jeremy worked on getting him out. They matched each other’s pace, their kisses put on hold as they groaned too loudly to continue.

“Just like that.” Ethan whined, pushing his legs apart to circle his hole with the fingers on his other hand. 

Cameron turned, letting Jeremy kiss over his neck. He watched Ethan finger himself, using two fingers to start out with, not hesitating to get in nice and deep until those pretty eyes rolled back. It had him touching Jeremy faster, urgently wanting to see when they both come, when they make him come.

“You two look so amazing.”

“So do you, baby.” Cameron pulled Jeremy out of his neck and turned his head to rest against his own, their eyes on Ethan, their hands moving at the same speed, their groans mixing together. “Fuck, look at him.”

“I want to fuck him so bad.” Jeremy admitted and fought the tremor that worked its way down his spine. His hips bucked forward, pushing into Cameron’s hand. “Next time I need to watch you fuck him.”

Ethan moaned, moving his hands faster. 

“Next time you will.” Cameron promised. 

“I feel it, daddy.” Ethan sobbed, his legs lifted, his fingers sliding in deeper. “I wanna watch you come.”

“Fuck.” Jeremy groaned, responding to the new angle. “Does he always call you that?”

“As often as he can.” Cameron stared back down at his boy, ready to fall on top of him, covering him with his body and pushing all the way into that perfect hole. “Fuck, watching him always gets me so close.”

“Please.” 

All that begging was getting to him. It wasn’t even Jeremy jerking him off with precise skill, it was Ethan. It was always Ethan. “Faster.” He demanded from both of them. They each moaned for him, and did as they were told and moved faster. He increased the pace on Jeremy, feeling his legs shake. “That’s it, I feel it.”

“Cam.” Jeremy moaned against his neck, barely holding on.”

“Daddy.”

Cameron felt Jeremy come against his stomach, shooting like a canon, his body shaking. He kept jerking him, milking every last drop. Seconds later Ethan came, his beautiful body covered in come, his face twisted up in pleasure, his thighs trembling. That was enough for him, he came with a deep growl, pumping into Jeremy’s loose fist, his eyes on Ethan’s, on his body, his smile, the flush to his cheeks. He came until he couldn’t take the touch anymore and used Jeremy to lean against before he fell. 

“Fuck.” Cameron gasped, his eyes heavy, his body loose. “I feel so fucking good.”

“Me too.” Jeremy kissed along his skin, exhausted, but satisfied. “Thank you, this was just...fuck it was perfect.”

Cameron pulled him into a deep kiss, their sticky hands touching each other without hesitation. When they pulled apart, Jeremy sagged against the bed and he did what he’d been wanting to do the entire time, he fell on top of Ethan, right between his legs and pushed his half hard cock into him. Ethan lifted his legs, welcoming him in with a surprised moan. Their lips met, over and over again and he continued to push into him, creating an entirely new sensation. 

Jeremy dragged himself up the bed, eyes hazy and tired as he watched. 

“You were so good, baby.” Cameron said into his ear when their kiss ended. He was still thrusting into him, his cock hardening by the moment. “So sexy and perfect. Fuck.”

“You were wonderful.” Ethan looked over, one hand moving to grip Jeremy’s hair. “Both of you. I love watching you two like that.”

As Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed, his smile still in place, Cameron pulled Ethan’s mouth back to his own and didn’t stop kissing him, not once the entire time he took him, twice as deep, twice as passionate as it was with Jeremy. He didn’t rush it, but took him slowly, with ease, with those soft sounds in his ear and his nails in his back. Getting off with Jeremy might have been fun and intense as hell, but nothing...nothing could come close to how it felt with Ethan. It was perfect.


End file.
